conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd Hajasi Government
The 2nd Hajasi Government was the second Government of Bijan and governed Bijan from its appointment by President of the Republic Nemu Neĉemu on March 16, 1953, until its discharge by President of the Republic Avro Sandurvo on March 18, 1957. It was led by Chief Minister Veki Hajasi. Originally the composition of the 2nd Hajasi Government was identical to that of the latter three years of its predecessor. Chief Minister Hajasi created two new ministries during the term of this Government: the Ministry for Transport and Infrastructure in 1954, and the Ministry for Trade in 1955. Composition Timeline *'1953.03.01:' The Bijani House of Representatives election, 1953 takes place. *'1953.03.10:' Official election results are certified; the term of the 2nd Bijani House of Representatives begins. *'1953.03.16:' The House of Representatives is convoked for its first session by President Neĉemu. The 1st Hajasi Government tenders its resignation. Presient Neĉemu selects Veki Hajasi as Chief Minister-designate, as Hajasi is leader of the party with the greatest number of seats in the House. Hajasi presents a proposal to form a Government to the House of representatives, which approves it and authorizes Hajasi to form a Government. President Neĉemu formally discharges the members of the 1st Hajasi Government and appoints the members of the 2nd Hajasi Government into office. *'1954.09.13:' On the proposal of Chief Minister Hajasi, President Neĉemu establishes the Ministry for Trade and Infrastructure, and appoints Joru Dremna as its inaugural Minister. *'1954.12.01:' Second Deputy Chief Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs Laru Dendeni submits his resignation on the grounds of poor health. *'1954.12.02:' On the proposal of Chief Minister Hajasi, President Neĉemu enacts the following Cabinet reshuffle: ** The resignation of Laru Dendeni as Second Deputy Chief Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs is accepted, and both offices are declared vacated. ** Minister for Finance Ren Karokin is also appointed Second Deputy Chief Minister. ** Minister for Home Affairs Jurnov Kinanda is re-appointed Minister for Foreign Affairs. ** Minister for Health and Education Karsi Riogan is re-appointed Minister for Home Affairs. ** Minister for Transport and Infrastructure Joru Dremna is re-appointed Minister for Health and Education. ** Nesi Fisigani is appointed Minister for Transport and Infrastructure. *'1955.02.07:' On the proposal of Chief Minister Hajasi, President Neĉemu establishes the Ministry for Trade and appoints Franko Milikaf as its inaugural Minister. *'1955.06.14:' The 2nd Bijani House of Representatives elects Avro Sandurvo to succeed Nemu Neĉemu as President of Bijan. *'1955.07.01:' Avro Sandurvo is sworn in as the 2nd President of Bijan. *'1955.07.19:' On the proposal of Chief Minister Hajasi, President Sandurvo discharges Ren Karokin from the office of Second Deputy Chief Minister of Bijan and appoints Joru Dremna to fill the vacated office. *'1956.12.03:' President Sandurvo decales an ordinary election to the Bijani House of Representatives will take place on March 3, 1957. *'1957.02.01:' The House of Representatives is prorogued. *'1957.03.03:' The Bijani House of Representatives election, 1957 takes place. The incumbent Bijani National Party government wins a majority, with 83 of 150 seats. *'1957.03.12:' Official election results are certified; the term of the 3rd Bijani House of Representatives begins. *'1957.03.18:' The House of Representatives is convoked for its first session by President Sandurvo. The 2nd Hajasi Government tenders its resignation. President Sandurvo again selects Veki Hajasi as Chief Minister-designate. Hajasi presents a proposal to form a Government to the House of Representatives, which approves it an authorizes Hajasi to form a Government. Later this day, President Sandurvo formally discharges the members of the 2nd Hajasi Government and appoints the members of the 3rd Hajasi Government into office. Category:Bijan